River Of Death
by Anil1
Summary: What if Shaman Mnyambo couldn't save Eliza from the river in the thornberrys movie? Come read and see what happens!


The River Of Death  
  
The 12 year old Eliza Thornberrys was very scared as Sloan Blackburn,the evil poacher grabbed her from the elephant's back.Sloan's wife "Bree Blackburn".Sloan was in the helicopter holding Eliza down.His wife flew them the river.  
  
Eliza:What you're doing is awful!  
  
Sloan:You will regret this!  
  
Sloan said "Good-bye Ms.Thornberry",as he dropped her in the rapids.  
  
Eliza:AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eliza was now in the rapids.She couldn't swim to the shore.The river was too fast.  
  
Eliza:HEEELLLLLPPPP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLPPPP!!!!!!  
  
The current swept Eliza downstream and dragged her under.Then out of nowhere,a hand reached out to save her.It was Shaman Mnyambo! Eliza grabbed his hands.  
  
Eliza:Shaman Mnyambo! Thank you so much!  
  
Eliza was going to hug Shaman Mnyambo and tel her that she lost her powers.But she suddenly slipped on a rock and fell down into the rapids again.  
  
Eliza:HELLLPPPPPPPP!  
  
Shaman tryed his very best to rescue Eliza but he couldn't.The current was too fast.  
  
Eliza:HELLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
In the distance there was a huge pile of very sharp rocks.She tryed to swim away from the rocks but she couldn't.The current was too fast.  
  
Eliza:HELLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!  
  
Eliza hit the sharp rocks.She had a very very big cut.The cut was from her forehead and all the way down to her mouth.  
  
Eliza:OUCH!!!!!! SOEMBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!1  
  
Eliza was in so much pain.She could see blood dripping down from her forehead and cheeks.  
  
Eliza:OUCH!!!!!!  
  
Eliza got weaker.She kept calling for help.Nobody heard her.The current dragged her under again.She couldn't get up to the surface.She hold her breath as long as she could,until she couldn't no more.  
  
Eliza was now dead! She couldn't hold her breath anymore.The river was a little red from her cut.The current washed Eliza ashore.She was now out out of the rapids,dead.  
  
Meanwhile,Shaman was very upset and worried.  
  
Shaman:Stupid me! I can do magic.I'll find her with magic.He casted a spell,a spell that would take her to Eliza.The Shaman dissapeared and the spell took him to Eliza.The Shaman saw Eliza lying dead on the floor.He saw blood from her cut.  
  
Shaman:Eliza!!!!!! Eliza!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Shaman mnyambo knew that she was dead.She was on her back,legs wide open and mouth open.Shaman touched her face.  
  
Shaman:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaman started to cry.  
  
Shaman:ELIZAA!!!!! DONT GOOO!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In a few minutes Shaman grabbed Eliza and took her to her family.  
  
Shaman found her family with magic.Shaman went next to the Thornberrys,carrying Eliza.  
  
Marianne:Who are you?  
  
Nigel saw Eliza.  
  
Nigel:Eliza!!!! what happened?   
  
Marianne:What happened to our daughter?  
  
Shaman:Im afraid she's dead.  
  
Marianne:WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?  
  
Marianne fainted.  
  
Nigel saw blood on Shaman's hands.  
  
Nigel:You killed her! You stupid evil man! You killed our daughter!  
  
Shaman:Calm down,sir! I did not kill her.  
  
Nigel:Than explain about the blood in your hands.  
  
Shaman:Thats from touching her face.  
  
Nigel:But what happened?  
  
Shaman:I dont know! I found her dead!  
  
Debbie:How awful!  
  
shaman:But dont worry.Im a shaman! I'll make her alive with magic.  
  
Nigel:Thats stupid! No such a thing as magic!  
  
Shaman:Yes there is!  
  
Debbie:Wait...you wouldnt be Shaman Mnyambo would you?  
  
Shaman:Yes i am!  
  
Debbie:You're the man who granted Eliza the power to talk to animals.  
  
Nigel:Excuse me?  
  
Shaman:Yes i am!   
  
Debbie:Wow! please make her alive!  
  
Shaman casted a spell on Eliza.  
  
Shaman(saying the magic word):0OOOOOOBOOOOLALALA BOOBOOULA MAKE HER ALIVE!!!!  
  
Eliza suddenly woke up from death.  
  
Debbie and Nigel watched,amazed!  
  
Debbie:WOOW!!!  
  
Nigel:Amazing!  
  
Eliza's cut was gone too.  
  
Shaman:Hello,Eliza!  
  
Eliza:HI! How did i get here?  
  
Shaman:I brought you here.  
  
Eliza:Cool! Thanks.  
  
Eliza didn't know she was dead.  
  
Nigel:Thank you so much Mr.Shaman!  
  
Shaman:No problem!  
  
Shaman wanted to speak to Eliza and Debbie for a moment.  
  
Shaman:Eliza,im granting your powers back! Under one condition!  
  
Eliza:Yes? What is it?  
  
Shaman:If your sister ever tells about you power she will turn into a baboon.  
  
Debbie eyes were wide open,shocked.  
  
Debbie:WHAT? NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING TO SPENT THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH A BIG PURPLE BUTTT!!!!!!  
  
Shaman:Calm down! You'll just have to be careful not to tell.  
  
Debbie:Oh alright!   
  
Debbie was still shocked.  
  
Shaman casted another spell on Eliza.Soon a small blue wind twisted around Eliza,giving her powers back.  
  
Debbie:WoW! Amazing!  
  
Shaman:Time for me to go! Be careful not to tell,Debbie!  
  
Debbie:Ok! Bye!  
  
Eliza:Thank you! Bye!  
  
Shaman dissapeared with magic.  
  
Debbie:Wow! That was amazing! I still can't believe im gonna be a baboon.  
  
Eliza:Don't worry! Just don't tell anyone.  
  
Meanwhile Marianne woke up and Nigel explained that Eliza was never dead.If Nigel told about the Shaman's spell she never would've believed him.  
  
Marianne:OH! Thank goodness!  
  
Nigel:Its dinner time! Lets go everyone!  
  
Debbie:Coming!  
  
Eliza:Be careful not to blab!  
  
Debbie:OK already!  
  
The Thornberrys went into the commvee.Debbie and Nigel would never forget that day.That day was a magical day for them. 


End file.
